1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-wheeled motor vehicle brake control method and system and in particular to the rapid securement of the safety of a vehicle with respect to rear wheel lifting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been well known that, in two-wheeled motor vehicles, the larger the ratio between the height of the center of gravity of the vehicle and the inter-axial distance between the front and rear wheels is, the easier it is for the phenomenon of so-called lifting of the rear wheel to occur. Additionally, various technologies have been proposed with respect to such rear wheel lifting from the standpoint of securing the safety of the vehicle and the rider, and a technology that reduces brake pressure by a certain amount to thereby secure the safety of the vehicle when, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,416,819, lifting of the rear wheel is detected and predetermined skidding or greater is occurring in the front wheel is publicly known.
However, it is not the case that the aforementioned conventional technologies can always be applied regardless of differences in the conditions of the vehicle—that is, the weight of the vehicle body, the length of the vehicle body, and the height of the vehicle—and depending on differences in the conditions of the vehicle, there are also vehicles where a reduction of brake pressure becomes necessary before predetermined skidding or greater of the front wheel is detected.